themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle Morgan
'''Gabrielle Morgan '''is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She's an artist, a singer, member of the Dixie Singers, and the twin sister of Trista. Gabrielle Morgan is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. History Gabrielle grew up in New York City with her fraternal twin sister, Trista, and parents. She's always been envious of her sister since Trista has a better voice. Gabrielle was the one who found C.C. Calhoun Academy and convinced Trista to apply along with her, so their previous school's glee club would suffer. Season One Pilot Gabrielle is in the Half Moon with the other Dixie Singers at the beginning of the episode. She moves into her dorm, a single room across the hall from Trista. She is present for Miles's and Paige's auditions. Later in the episode, Gabrielle is at the stables when Winston Davies enters. He and Gabrielle have a tense moment before she storms out. It is presumed she is present when the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers are announced, and Gabrielle is seen performing "The Climb" with the glee club. British Invasion Gabrielle's role is minor in this episode. She is seen during all glee club scenes, and she sings "Rumour Has It" with the other Dixie Singer girls. Stronger Gabrielle is seen in the flashback as a member of the glee club during her sophomore year. After the sing-off, she votes for Danielle Meyer. She practices her song, "The Lucky One," in the stable. Her feelings of inferiority to Trista are revealed. All That Jazz Gabrielle skips glee club this week, but she's seen at the stables with Winston. They argue once again, and like before, she storms out after he declares she needs him. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Gabrielle is present throughout the episode; however, she doesn't say much or contribute to the investigation. In the final scene, she heads back into the Half Moon auditorium and surveys the damage. Winston startles her, and it is revealed that Gabrielle set the fire. She snuck out during Paige's solo and lit fires in a few trash cans in the bathroom, all because she wasn't selected to perform in the fall showcase. She agrees to becoming partners in crime with Winston and help him bring down the glee club. It is revealed that their first act of business will be against Connor Towers. Bad to the Bone Gabrielle appears in the first scene with Winston as he walks her to glee club. When the week's theme is announced, Gabrielle smiles. She later meets up with Winston in the stables. It is revealed she spied on Connor and Jessica Lark when they were singing to each other. Gabrielle says everything is working out with their plan. When Danielle, Devin Donahue, and Ellie Grace are discussing who the culprit is, her name is mentioned. Gabrielle leads "She's So Gone" with Trista. After Neal Harper and Danielle perform their duet, Neal mentions how they know Connor is innocent. Gabrielle is seen shifting uncomfortably in her chair. When Connor's alibi is cleared, she's in the main office when he exits Headmaster Vincent's office. Connor smiles at her. The final scene features Gabrielle and Winston. They argue about how their plan could've been better. Her next plan involves indirectly hurting Connor. She whispers something in Winston's ear; he smiles. Gabrielle grins, too. More Than a Glee Club Gabrielle's role is minor in this episode. She is present at both glee club meetings. At the end of the episode, she runs up with Winston and says he wants to come to Sectionals and cheer on the Dixie Singers. Magical Sectionals Gabrielle is present when the Dixie Singers arrive at their hotel in Lexington. Shortly after arriving, she heads out into the hall to make a call. She speaks to an unknown girl, and a plan to sabotage the glee club is revealed. The next morning, Winston and Gabrielle speak in the elevator about their plan and then at Brookridge School for Girls, they meet Julie Watson at the library where the three discuss the sabotage in greater detail. Gabrielle listens in on Vocal Run practicing. She's seen with Gideon Romani and Ellie when Ellie gets a text and disappears. Winston calls Gabrielle and she has a short conversation with him before bringing Gideon to see Ellie and Miles Englewood kissing. She and Winston stay to watch the aftermath. Gabrielle sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and is seen celebrating with them after their win. Two Is Company Gabrielle is first seen in the first glee club meeting of the week. She is almost paired with Devin, but instead says she can easily find another partner. Gabrielle and Winston walk their horses along a path and discuss the duet. Later, she speaks with Gideon and kisses him. She doesn't care when Ellie and Trista see them. After Ellie and Miles's duet, she doesn't look very happy. Gabrielle and Winston conclude the episode by singing "Be Prepared." They look fairly certain that they'll win, but are shocked when they don't. When Devin chooses Ellie as his duet partner, Gabrielle storms out of the room. The Christmas Ball At the beginning of the episode, Gabrielle complains about singing at the ball. At the ball, she complains about having to sit with the glee club and argues with Trista. After Danielle's solo, Gabrielle calls the entertainment stupid. Winston correctly guesses that she wanted a solo. Later, she's seen dancing with Winston and then she interrupts Mark and Paige's kiss to tell Mark he's supposed to be singing. When the ball is starting to wrap up, Winston pulls Gabrielle out into the hall and she finally reveals her plan: she's going to cyberbully a girl in the glee club. Gabrielle sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the glee club. Mystery Gabrielle watches Jessica as she passes in Calhoun Coffee. She later finds Winston in the hayloft and is shocked and angry when she finds out he stole the music book. At what the Dixie Singers believe is their last meeting, she texts Winston and tells him to rehide the music book. She is surprised to find out it's hidden right in Austen Conservatory. At the very end of the episode, she starts to text Winston about their failure but then changes her mind. Hearts Gabrielle is present at the first glee club meeting of the week. She seems annoyed by the week's theme. When the flower-gram fundraiser is announced, she calls it lame. Later at the stable, Gabrielle finds a note from Winston that makes her smile. Trista finds her looking happy and they have a snarky conversation about it. Trista discovers Gabrielle likes Winston. Gabrielle seems to be a bit hurt she wasn't invited to a gathering that Ellie was hosting. Gabrielle is next seen in a classroom at the conservatory. She sings "Something About the Sunshine" to Winston, and she asks him to be her Valentine. In a montage of scenes, they ride their horses down the trail. They stop and dismount. Gabrielle makes Winston smile and then he kisses her. Personality Gabrielle is catty, mean, very pretty, and a bit vain. She's a fair singer, always comparing herself to Trista. Her true passion is art, which she is great at. She loves to draw and often spends glee club meetings sketching everyone. She also likes to ride; she rides a stable horse called Berry. Relationships Gabrielle-Winston Relationship Gabrielle and Winston Davies start off hating each other at the beginning of season one. As the season progresses, they become partners-in-crime and friends. They dance at the Christmas ball, and she sings to him in Hearts. They go on a Valentine's Day date, and he kisses her. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Gabrielle Morgan -2.jpg Gabrielle Morgan #1.jpg Two Is Company.jpg